(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention describes a method for managing the simultaneous utilization of diverse real-time collaborative software applications. This invention allows linking of multiple computer operators or users in a single collaborative session, involving multiple collaborative applications, and is transparent to the operator or user.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The prior art methods used by computer professionals to provide a collaborative computer-based session between remote computer workstations have numerous shortcomings. One approach is to provide a mechanism for exchanging streaming data (video and voice) while concurrently exchanging application data. This is implemented by sharing one instance of an application on one of the participant's computers. For example, this approach was used by the creators of MS™ Net Meeting™. This approach operates by letting a computer operator, running a non-collaborative software application such as MS Word™, share the application with other people in the session. Users then take turns editing or controlling the single application. This approach does not work when the application in use in a session is a truly collaborative one, requiring multiple computer operators to exchange application data in real-time. An example of this type of application is any multi-player game.
Another common approach is to provide a mechanism in an application supporting the exchange of limited data formats. For example, the application may support a real-time text message exchange (chat) and data exchange of some proprietary data format. For example, the application may allow drawing of the same picture by different computer operators simultaneously. Unfortunately, this is all that application will support. It does not provide support for any third party applications employing alternate data formats.